lineriessandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuzuki Kayano
Yuzuki Kayano (火山祐月 Kayano Yuzuki) is a student at U.A. training to become a Pro Hero. She got into the school through official recommendations. Appearance Yuzuki is a girl of above average height with a thin, yet fit physique. She has shoulder length orange hair and olive eyes. At school, she wears the standard U.A. uniform with black stockings and a red bow instead of a tie. Personality Yuzuki is a friendly, empathetic girl who cares greatly about others. She has, however, a tendency to care little for herself, often putting the needs and worries of other before her own. Due to being very sickly and frail during her childhood, she hates being treated as incapable or weak, and strongly seeks to prove herself as a strong person. Also as a result of her sickness, Yuzuki didn't have many friends during her childhood other than those she met at the hospital. Despite her friendly demeanor, this inexperience makes her uncertain on how to approach people, which led her to have the unusual habit of keeping notes about her classmates' personalities in order to befriend them. In battle, Yuzuki is very confident, but respectul towards her adversaries. She always makes a point to give her all against an opponent that does the same towards her. She grew angry and frustrated at Shouto for not using his full power during their battle as well as against his other opponents, which was only aggravated by the fact that her illness stopped her from defeating him. Yuzuki has a somewhat sassy sense of humor, and has been shown to enjoy teasing people. She's also noticeably clever and able to stay level headed in stressful situations, a trait that multiple people have acknowledged her for. When angry, however, Yuzuki has been described as scary or even terrifying. History Synopsis Battle Trial Arc Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc Sports Festival Arc Field Training Arc End of Term Test Arc School Trip Arc Hideout Raid Arc Quirk and Abilities Lavabody (溶岩体 Yōgantai): Yuzuki's Quirk allows her to transform her body into molten rock and manipulate it at will. Yuzuki can control the density, pressure and temperature of the lava she expels, and use it in many ways, including combat, defense, and mobility. Her temperature range has been stated to be anything in between 30°C and 700°C. While it should be able for Yuzuki to transform herself into lava entirely and simultaneously, she has yet to achieve that degree of control. Currently, she has only displayed the ability to transform her forearms, feet, parts of her torso and one side of her face into lava. *'Lava Armor' (Unnamed): Yuzuki uses her Quirk to transform her hands and forearms into lava. In this form, her skin appears to be made of volcanic rocks, and liquid lava can be seen flowing below them. While using this technique, Yuzuki can shoot lava from her hands and acquires Yuzuki's stats, according to the Official Character Book Trivia *Her last name contais the kanji for fire (火 ka) and mountain (山 yano, more commonly read as yama). It is an alternate reading of the Japanese word for volcano (火山 Kazan). **Her first name is a common female Japanese name, and contains the kanji for help (佑 yu) and moon (月 tsuki). * According to her profile in Volume 2: **Yuzuki likes video games and karaoke. **Her power was originally going to be given to a Pro Hero. However, Horikoshi felt that class A lacked strong girls, so he gave it to Yuzuki instead.